


Through violence and blood, I will stand only by you

by Linisen



Series: The Pakhan and His Swan [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Pakhan and His Swan, Russian Mafia, Swanprincess AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri has never been a stranger to violence. He grew up with alphas and betas being rushed into his parents’ house, the decorations on the dinner table quickly cleared to create a makeshift hospital bed for someone screaming in pain, blood gushing from their wounds. Early on, he learned how to clean and wrap wounds, and how to check for infection later. It became second nature to tend to the wounded members of the organisation he grew up in.Now, years later, Yuuri only tends to one.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Pakhan and His Swan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654267
Comments: 35
Kudos: 450





	Through violence and blood, I will stand only by you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm so very happy to share this one shot that's a continuation of The Pakhan and his Swan that I wrote for omegaverse week. I was so glad that to receive the promt for a contiunation and here it is! I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Beta read by   
> [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) <3.

Yuuri has never been a stranger to violence. He grew up with alphas and betas being rushed into his parents’ house, the decorations on the dinner table quickly cleared to create a makeshift hospital bed for someone screaming in pain, blood gushing from their wounds. Early on, he learned how to clean and wrap wounds, and how to check for infection later. It became second nature to tend to the wounded members of the organisation he grew up in. 

Now, years later, Yuuri only tends to one. 

Luckily, Victor has never been rushed into their chambers screaming in pain or sporting any gunshot wounds, but on occasion, he’s come to their nest hurt after fighting with a rival organization. They live dangerous lives, and even if Yuuri knows Victor does all he can to protect them and the organization, it only takes one enemy getting past his defences and then— Yuuri can’t even think about it. They have been safe so far, and as they continue to thrive, they will continue to live and love each other. 

It’s rare for Victor to come home with any lingering byproducts of his work besides exhaustion, which is why Yuuri doesn’t expect to come out of their walk-in closet to see his husband standing just inside the door of their chambers, dripping blood on the hardwood floor. Yuuri’s phone clatters to the ground, and with a few hurried steps across the room, his hands land on Victor’s chest. His palms are immediately stained red. 

“Vitya,” he breathes, eyes wide as they rake over his mate’s body, instinctively looking for the source of all the blood. His heart races in his chest, adrenaline sweet in his mouth. 

“It’s not mine,” Victor assures him, hands gripping tightly at Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close and tucking his nose into Yuuri’s scent gland. Yuuri gasps, fingers curling into the soaked fabric. Something about how Victor said it pushes Yuuri back fifteen years, when a bloodsoaked boy with wide eyes had stared at him, had come to his door to make sure he was okay. Victor isn’t terrified like he had been then, but fear still lingers in his scent, possessive pheromones rolling off him in waves, wrapping around Yuuri like a cloak. As if Yuuri doesn’t already smell like Victor. As if there is any doubt that Yuuri is Victor’s and Victor’s alone. Yuuri still pulls him closer, pushing his alpha's face more firmly into his neck. Victor groans, mouth opening to suck a bruise into Yuuri’s scent gland, already permanently scarred by their bond mark.

“You scared me,” Yuuri admits. Nothing scares Yuuri more than the thought of losing Victor. 

Victor lets out a slow breath, leaving soft kisses against Yuuri’s neck and jaw, soothing his racing heart. Yuuri’s scent must have spiked with fear too. “I’m alright love,” he says, pressing the words into Yuuri’s skin.

“This suit isn’t though,” Yuuri replies, pushing Victor back slightly to get a look at the bloodsoaked garment. It has to be burned, surely. Shame. It’s one of Yuuri’s favorites. “What happened?”

Victor sighs, dropping his forehead onto Yuuri’s shoulder, breathing heavily. Yuuri has already started answering Victor’s distressed scent with calming pheromones. It happens on instinct now; Yuuri doesn’t even need to think about it. They automatically work in sync , connected by the bond and their love. “It seems you acquired... an admirer when we were in Prague.”

“Prague?” Yuuri replies with his own question, hands already working the buttons of Victor’s suit jacket open. “I haven’t been to Prague in years.” He pushes the jacket off Victor’s shoulders and it lands on the floor with a wet slap. Without even needing to look at the shirt, Yuuri starts working it open after sliding the tie from the collar. Yuuri doubts either are salvageable. 

“Yes, well apparently, it takes two years for a stalker alpha to make his way into my ranks and start to ingratiate himself enough to get access to the mansion,” Victor answers, fingers clutching possessively around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri clenches his jaw. The threat of someone like that coming so close must have terrified Victor, and Yuuri now understands the need for bloodshed. It hadn’t been an assasination. This was a message: 

_ You don’t come after Pakhan’s mate. _

It had happened a few times, even if it had become less and less frequent as rumors of Victor’s viciousness regarding anything associated with Yuuri began to circulate.. Victor was known to be cold and calculating, intelligent and calm. Bloodshed like this did not occur as a planned attempt at getting rid of deadweight or for economical gain. No, this came from emotion: fear, rage, love. 

Yuuri believes Viktor’s fear started with Morooka, the first victim of their love. There had been that alpha fifteen years ago, of course, but that hadn’t been about Yuuri, not really: it had been about the organizations. Morooka had come so close to taking everything from Victor, from them both. The love of Victor’s life stolen from his own house in the night, never to be seen again, or worse—mated and hollowed out to a shell of who he once was. Yuuri knows Victor still has nightmares about it. Yuuri has woken several times with Victor scenting him, kissing every speck of skin he can, just to reassure himself that Yuuri is there, safe in their home, their nest. 

Everyone who has so much as whispered that they’d like to take Yuuri from Victor’s side has paid for it. For someone to have worked for years to earn enough trust to get to Yuuri, Victor would have been more than vicious. 

“He’s dead now, I’m assuming,” Yuuri says, and a snarl shoots from between Victor’s lips as he straightens. The sound vibrates into Yuuri’s fingers as he presses his palms to Victor’s chest, moving up to push the shirt off as well. It falls to the floor and Yuuri’s gaze drops to the bloody handprint now clearly visible on Victor’s neck. It looks like it was a choke hold, and the imprint covers Victor’s scent gland and Yuuri’s mark. Yuuri’s skin suddenly feels cold. Victor notices the change and tugs Yuuri close again. Yuuri’s heart races and his eyes close as Victor’s lips press against his own. He tastes like cigar smoke and adrenaline, and Yuuri grips at his neck, pressing his own scent gland against the bond mark, as if it can wash away the horrible sigh of the blood staining it. 

“There’s not enough left of him to be recognized by anyone who ever loved him,” Victor murmurs against his lips, and Yuuri shivers in his arms, rising up on his toes to get even closer. 

“Good,” Yuuri says succinctly, moving his hands to the belt loops of Victor's pants. He takes a step back. “Let's get you into the shower.” Yuuri tugs and Victor follows, into the large bathroom, his pinched expression turning into a smirk. Yuuri smiles back. Together, they get rid of his pants and underwear, which land in heaps on the floor as they move closer to the glass-walled shower. Yuuri’s now bloodstained pajamas join Victor’s garments, and soon, he directs Victor under the spray, the floor flooding red as the blood sluices off Victor’s body. His hair is speckled with blood, too, his fringe covered with red streaks. Yuuri reaches for the scentless shampoo and works it into Victor’s hair, down his neck and chest. 

Victor’s fingers dance across Yuuri’s skin, almost exploring in that tender and loving way with which he’s always touched Yuuri. Like Yuuri is the most precious thing in the world. As if every touch carves the love he feels for Yuuri into his skin. Yuuri’s touches soon turn from cleaning to groping, and it’s impossible not to let his hand wander down the planes on his husband’s stomach to his erect cock, stroking lazily as they kiss. It’s just a tease, knowing it will drive Victor mad, the way Yuuri stops as if distracted by Victor’s mouth before continuing to slowly stroke him off again. It doesn’t take long for Victor to snap, grabbing Yuuri’s waist to pull him out of the shower.

Drying is a rushed affair. Yuuri even tries to run away from the towel, laughing as Victor chases him into the bedroom, arms circling his waist as he catches him and throws him naked over his shoulder, dropping him onto the bed. Yuuri giggles, but it soon dies in his throat as Victor presses his lips to Yuuri’s scent gland and sucks. 

“Fuck, Vitya,” Yuuri breathes as he tips his head back to give him more room, eyes falling closed. The scent of arousal fills the room, making Yuuri dizzy. Victor always smells so good, but Yuuri knows that his arousal is only for him, something they give only to each other. His fingers tangle in Victor’s hair and move down with him as his mouth kisses a path to Yuuri’s chest. Victor looks up through silver lashes as he licks Yuuri’s nipple. “Oh.”

“Mine,” Victor growls as he licks and sucks and marks Yuuri’s chest. “All mine.” 

“Yes, yes,” Yuuri gasps, partly to agree, partly to urge him to continue. Victor presses up to loom over him, thumb caressing Yuuri’s nipple as he lines up their groins, their cocks sliding against each other with each roll of Victor’s hips. Yuuri gasps again, wrapping his legs around Victor's waist to keep him there, the friction delicious. 

“I'll always keep you safe,” Victor vows, and Yuuri opens his eyes to look up at his husband, his lovely, strong, amazing alpha. 

“I know. Mmh...I know, Vitya.” Yuuri’s words are broken by moans. 

Victor leans down again, wrapping his lips around Yuuri’s nipple and sucking. Yuuri arches off the bed into the touch, gasping Victor’s name again. His hands cling to Victor’s hair and Victor moans into his skin, sucking again. Yuuri loves it, loves how much care Victor always treats him with, even though he shows the rest of the world no mercy. Yuuri tugs him up, and Victor follows easily, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s again. The kisses are heated but slow, hips rolling together as heat continues to build. Yuuri’s growing wet, the scent of his slick filling the air. Victor groans, rearranging himself so he can caress down Yuuri’s body. His finger presses in and Yuuri clings to him, rocking down on the digit. 

“Oh yes, yes, alpha, yes,” Yuuri moans, biting at Victor’s lower lip. “More, please more.” Victor adds another finger and Yuuri welcomes the stretch. He’s already so wet, so hot and wanting. Victor always does this to him, makes him into a mess. He’s the only one Yuuri has ever wanted like this, and he knows Victor adores him more than anything in this world. “I love you,” Yuuri gasps as a third finger pushes in. “I’m—aah—all yours, Vitya. Hng...no one’s taking me,” he says between moans, and Victor pushes him into the mattress again, kisses feverish as he works Yuuri open. “Take me. Show everyone that I’m yours”

Victor growls again, then Yuuri feels the delicious heat of Victor’s cock against his entrance. He rocks down and it slides into him, making them both moan. 

“So perfect, so fucking perfect, love,” Victor groans as he fills Yuuri to the brim. Yuuri clings to him, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. As soon as Victor bottoms out, he shifts, bringing Yuuri’s legs up to his shoulders. It always pushes him even farther into Yuuri, and it leaves him feeling so deliciously full, claimed. 

“Fuck yes,” Yuuri gasps, and when he looks up at Victor, he can see his satisfied smirk. Victor snaps his hips and Yuuri wails. 

“You’re mine, Yuuri Nikiforov, and no one else will ever have you,” Victor growls between moans. Yuuri clings to his arms, head tipped back as the sensation of his husband fucking him into the nest overwhelms him in the best way. 

“Yes, yes, yours, fuck, Vitya,” Yuuri agrees, and Victor’s hands grab his hips to lift them off the bed, settnig a punshing pace as he makes Yuuri see stars with each thrust. “So good, so good, aah.”

“You’re so perfect around my cock. So wet and tight and mine,” Victor grits out between his teeth, voice strain. Yuuri nods, the only thing falling from his lips his mate’s name and the loud moans each thrust is punching out of him. “Fuck, detka, I’m gonna—”

“Yes, yes, give it to me,” Yuuri begs, and Victor growls, the knot at the base of his cock swelling and sinking into Yuuri, locking them together as Victor comes and tumbles them down to the bed. Yuuri is so close, and all it takes is Victor’s hand curling around his erection to send him over the edge, shouting as he comes all over his chest and Victor’s hand. Some even land on the alpha’s chin. Victor drops Yuuri’s legs from his shoulders, and for a long moment, they simply breathe, coming down from the high. 

“I adore you,” Victor says, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s in a tender kiss. Yuuri hums and blindly gropes for the covers, pulling the blankets over them with some shifting. 

“I adore you too,” he promises, feeling sleep slowly wash over him. They can worry about the mess tomorrow. He’s safe, in their nest, in his alpha’s arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20). Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
